


Envidia

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado y él ya no es parte del equipo.





	Envidia

Ya no era parte de su rutina el pasar todos los días por las canchas de tenis, pero aun después de dos años no podía evitarlo.

Sólo unos minutos, se decía a sí mismo, unos minutos para ver a sus compañeros y apoyarlos, acercándose a alguno antes de que la práctica del día comenzara para felicitarlo por haber conseguido su puesto en los regulares o para dedicarle unas palabras de ánimo después de enterarse que había perdido algún partido de práctica el día anterior.

—Vengan después del partido para celebrar —La invitación siempre se escapaba de sus labios los días en que se enteraba que tenían un partido oficial al día siguiente—, pueden comer todo lo que quieran gratis.

Sus palabras siempre eran recibidas con ovaciones, y aunque Oishi nunca dejaba de insistir en que esta vez irían como clientes, al final aceptaba y le agradecía junto a los demás.

—Mañana también jugaremos por usted, senpai —era lo que le decía Momoshiro algunas veces, cuando él ya había comenzado alejarse; otras, lo último que recibía era un suave apretón en su brazo y un "Gracias, Taka-san" de parte de Fuji.

Eso debía bastar para poder esperarlos tras el mostrador, sonreír y felicitarlos, para dejar de pensar que habían ganado sin él.

Sí, era suficiente, se repetía cuando comenzaba a escuchar el golpe de las pelotas contra el suelo, justo antes de tomar el camino que lo llevaba a la salida del colegio, ignorando el nudo que se formaba en su garganta al recordar que una vez más no estaría celebrando _junto_ a ellos.


End file.
